Chapter 2: Brhama Port-2
Chapter 2: Brhama Port --””-- The Half Kermac sitting behind his desk eyed us suspiciously as I placed a plastic bag with the 1000 Polo Coins before him. He had the same paper white skin and the characteristic small nose and mouth of a Kermac, but unlike them, he did have black hair and eyebrows. His eyes, I noticed, were neither Kermac nor Human and looked more like the reptilian eyes of a Shiss. He took the coins without counting and placed them in a drawer behind him, and then he said: "You have never been here, Captain Velvet, but you have a reputation that precedes you. The rules here are simple. We like the business your kind brings, but not the trouble. Fighting is allowed but not with any energy weapons or similar destructive devices. I don't think you are interested in mining, but I tell this to all newcomers to Brhama Port. Don't raid mining camps or ships around here and don't start rouge mining on your own. If you do want to mine, buy a licence from us. If you need fuel we sell that for 140 Polo Full weights per standard 1023 Nogto Bulb. That is about 500 Nul Roos or 992 Union Kilos." He spread his arms."That is about all there is, welcome to the Shattered Star System of the Bennett family." Har Hi, Shea and Narth were with me, and all three stood behind me with crossed arms. Narth actually wore a black leather and steel armor over his shroud and even carried a Nul Gravitor rifle over his back. His face and head hidden, behind a black helmet with mirrored face plate, he had borrowed from Three Four. Har-Hi wore his red Dai Leather with all the knives, weapons and swords in place. He had covered the Glyph of his Clan with a skull and crossed bones. A symbol, Shea assured us was something Pre Astro pirates werefamous for. Shea wore a shoulder free bodice of white leather, matching over knee boots and a fur cape that looked much like my old Fangsnapper coat. She had her hair tied in a pony tail and wore a white half mask up to her nose. Beside the long Attikan Sniper Blaster she carried her mysterious sword. In my opinion she looked dangerous and very sexy at the same time. That there was plenty of human DNA left in the Half Kermac was evident as he had a hard time making eye contact with me and shifted his eyes to my chest. I said to him: "Indeed I am not interested in mining but I have a spare ship I would like to sell and was told it could be done here." He nodded. "To tell the truth Captain Velvet, you will not get the same price you would get at Kaliment or Sin 4, but I am sending my brother Kooornt, and he will check the ship. I will contact you later today with the price we are willing to pay." I agreed that this would be acceptable and left the Asteroid Managers office. –“”-- This time we were all ourselves as we entered the same tavern. The barkeeper eyed us with interest for about five seconds, took our orders and lost interest after we paid him. We found ourselves a table and sat down. I had no clear plan what we should do next and at this point I decided to just stir the pot a little and then wait and see what would happen. One point on my agenda was to put the Bennett Family out of business permanently. If I could manage to somehow destroy this Asteroid Base it would take away a Pirate Base and Hideaway. The fewer bases and posts they had to hide at the better, and these so called 'miners' aided and enabled these crooks by providing these services. However I could not do it openly as Black Velvet. As well armed my Karthanian ship appeared to be; destroying a 300 kilometer asteroid was far beyond its capabilites. The real Tigershark on the other hand carried several P bombs , they most certainly would do the trick, but using one would expose our true identity. P Bombs were a distincitve Union weapon, but perhaps a few well placed timed charges in their environmental machinery going off a day or two after we left would do the trick. The Oghar Pirate and the Captain of the Swift Profit were still here and it looked like as if they contemplated talking to us. Sure enough, Captain Swift got up and came over, made a theatrical bow, tipping his forehead: "I am Curtis Swift, Captain of the Swift Profit and I gather you are the famous Black Velvet. Since I assume we might be in a similar line of business, I thought I'd introduce myself." I eyed him up and down and said: "And what line of business would that be?" "Doing what we please and taking advantage of opportunities that might present themselves. A little of this anda little of that and not particularly caring about anyone else or their rules." He pointed at the big table: "This is called the Captain's Table and I am sure Crimson would like to get to know you as well as I. He is the ugly Oghar over there." Before I could respond, everyone turned to a sudden commotion at the tavern's entrance. A rowdy looking crew entered, led by a flashy dressed humanoid with blue skin. He was without a doubt a Thauran. I sighed deeply and muttered every curse I knew. How did I have to go to not meet any of those blue skinned bastards? He was accompanied by two Oghar males and three most likely real, mangy looking Jooltar warriors. That there were also four more blue skinned Thauran three males and a female in that group explained the noise and the air of self importance they displayed. I wondered why the Thauran did not join the Kermac, they could hold competitions of self importance and arrogance and my money wasn't on the Kermac as to who would win. Narth responded to my question with his psionic voice in my mind: "I doubt the Kermac would want a thrall species that was equally as good as they in the only field the Kermac really excel." I expressed my surprise:"Never did I think you would say something like this. Not that I mind, but sarcasm wasn't something I associate with a Narth." His thoughts felt clearly amused as he said: "One might point out that we shared the Hugavh and that is a two way process as I said befoe I slowly adapt some of your characteristics as you adapt to mine. Secondly it is we Narth who observed many of the civilizations for a very long time, and the Kermac have inherited this haughtiness and superciliousness from the UNI. "This arrogant, self-importance is of course not completely alien to you humans, especially those who consider themselves of Noble origin. Now this is a concept I have spent much time analyzing and have yet to come to a satisfactory conclusion." While I conversed with Narth on our silent mental level, I watched the new group and so did everyone else, including Captain Swift. I said to Narth : "I don't completely understand it, yet it is in a way also part of my heritage, being of an Old Clan on Nilfeheim is something similar. I also don't think all nobility is bad. Look at our Princess, she can switch it on and off just like that, and then there is Shaka. He never makes a big deal out of it but I met his father, the Zulu King at the Diamond Ball and he radiates authority in a way I can only describe as noble." Narth didn't respond because I knew he was contemplating what I just had said and put it through his incomprehensible way of analyzing things. Now he responded saying: "My way of analyzing things is not completely incomprehensible, Shea understands it well." I wanted to tell him, that not everyone had an IQ of 400, when Captain Swift rolled his eyes and said to me: "That is Captain Dentar Bloom of the Roughnir. Even among our colorful and free society of space-faring professionals he is not what you would call good company." Dentar Bloom yelled to the barkeeper: "Solik, Tambark and Brohmir Sweat to my table and bring plenty, you three armed cretin!" Bloom and his posse sat down at a table not far from us. Bloom was wearing a gaudy costume in bright red and blue colors, with golden buttons and a wide shimmering dark yellow shash draped from his right shoulder to his left hip. His wide belt held an assortment of blasters. He looked around with a disapproving expression in his face and then waved at Crimson: "Of all the ugly sights in the Galaxy, you my dear Crimson are the ugliest. Be so kind and switch chairs so I don't have to look at you!" The Oghr Captain spat an incomrpehensibe curse like response into Blooms direction. Even though I did not understand it, I was sure it wasn't a compliment. The Barkeep came to our table to serve the drinks we had ordered. The loudmouth Thauran complained: "I ordered and expect to be served first. Don't waste time with the riff raff!" The Barkeeper turned and said: "First pay the tab you left from the last time, eighty Full weights!" Bloom put his hand on a nasty looking boarding saber. "The Solar winds and the Blessed Blue Virgin were not with us the past few months as usual. None of the loot we gathered is cash , but I have a hold full of valuable merchandise. We will make good profit at the market on Sin 4, but I needed to stop here for fuel. So bring the drinks, I pay you when we come back. So I think you will extend our credit now!" The Barkeep pointed with one of his arms to the ceiling and to a set of remote controlled Neuro Rippers. "You don't scare me Captain Bloom, I may only have three arms but I assure you it isn't wise to agitate a Pertharian. Now pay up or leave. This establishment is for paying customers." This obviously didn't sit too well with the flashy dressed Thauran. He talked to one of his officers and the Oghar left. He then said: "I guess I need to liquidate some of my assets now. I will hold a little auction. It looks like well heeled Captain Swift is here and so is the famous Crimson Curse. One likes to eat and the other likes to rape. What I have to offer will satisfy both your appetites." It did not take long and the Oghar came back dragging a beautiful white Togar female behind him. She wore a metal collar and both her hands were attached to it with short chains, making her choke at every move. The cruel metal band had rubbed her raw and there was crusted blood all around the collar. Her legs were kept apart by a steel rod that had cuffs on each end, allowing her to move only with small circular steps. I didn't like Togar and only a short time ago I wanted to kill them all, but seeing this poor female treated like that made me wish I could twist the head of that blue skinned bastard with my bare hands. Her eyes were big and green, and she had a pink nose, that reminded me of the little Holdian Commander. This female could not talk as she was muzzled with several layers of tape around her short snout. The three armed Petharian protested saying: "Are you insane, Bloom? The Togar aren't too far from here and they can send war ships just fine if they think we allow Togar females to be sold." With a dismissive gesture, Bloom said: "She is an outcast. She is a wanted criminal and I could get good money for her from any Togar male. She might be good in the Arenas but you all know how nice a Togar female can be to human males, if she is properly restrained of course. Now I know you, Captain Swift, and that's why I brought her in. The opening bid is 100 Polos." As disgusting as the sale was, the lusting gaze in Swifts face and the dirty jokes and unveiled shouted fantasies of the miners was even worse. It was one of the miners who said. "I give you the 100 Polos." Swift immediately countered with a bid of 150. I had forgotten my own drink and my hand was reaching for the butt of my gun, when Har-Hi put his hand on my arm and shook his head almost unnoticeable. He was right of course and I would not jeopardize our mission by starting a fight underneath looming Neuro Rippers. Not for a Togar, I didn't like in the first place. The bidding was at 600 Polos now and it looked like a burly looking human miner had the deeper pockets, as Swift was not raising his hand again. I said: "1000 Polos" and almost surprised myself, but I couldn't let her be sold into a fate so cruel. Maybe I could keep her in stasis and later let her go somewhere safe. My bid put all eyes on me and the Thauran Captain noticed me, saying: "Who are you? I sell to anyone but you have to have the cash." "I got the Polo's anything else is unimportant." Swift introduced me with a gesture. "She's the famous and mysterious Black Velvet." The Thauran made a mocking bow and said: "A Thousand Polos, Full-weight, have been bid for this wild, soft furred promise of pleasure. Do I hear any other bids?" Narth whispered: "Hans and the Golden are on their way with the money. What do you want done with the Togar female?" "Have Cateria check her out and then I guess put her in Stasis till we can let her go somewhere safe. Maybe we can find out where she belongs and see if we can get her as close as possible." "This might prove difficult, as she isn't what the Thauran claimed she is." "She isn't Togar?" "She is, but I think we might have purchased what you would call big trouble." I didn't like what I was hearing and silently responded: "Can you be more specific than that?" "I shall accompany her to the ship and probe deeper and then let you know." Hans stomped in, and his massive appearance silenced the crowd. The huge Saturnian looked absolutely frightening in his version of a pirate costume. He wore a crisscrossing harness similar to the one Har-Hi had, across his enormous chest, but his was made out of flat links of Ultronit plates riveted onto thick leather. A full sized Nul Gravitor Cannon across his back. His knee high boots, also reinforced with armor plates and thick soles, had the appearance that he could kick a battle robot to scrap. The knuckles of his gauntlet style gloves sported metal spikes, On his head he wore a skull tight leather mask that left the chin and mouth open, with a crest of needle sharp looking metal spikes. He looked like a demonic nightmare version of a dungeon torturer right out of the horror Visuals that Mao loved to watch. Sobody who accompanied my security chief was almost unnoticed. He looked the same as always, but his bald head sported a ghastly cross shaped scar. From my adventure on Alvor's cove I knew it signified him to be an outcast of the Golden society. The metal grating of the floor was vibrating and made the glasses on the tables dance as Hans stomped across the room and to my table and placed a heavy steel reinforced chest before me. Sobody unlocked it with an electronic key he wore around his neck and bowed before me. "Captain, your purse, as requested, I said: "Pay that Thauran 1000 Polos." Captain Swift whistled through his teeth as Sobody opened the chest filled to the brim with Polo coins packed in clear plastic bags and handed the speechless Thauran two of them. "Two bags of 500 each." Narth got up and whispered to Hans, who took the struggling and terrified looking Togar cat like a toy doll across his shoulder, and left the place. Until now it had been quiet. Bloom, looking at the two bags of money he held, said: "By the blessed Blue Virgin, that I call no-nonsense business. You seem to run a tight ship and have gathered a capable crew, respect, respect!" The three armed Petharian held out two of his hands. "Now that you have money, I think you need to pay your tab." Since the Barkeeper held the remote control of the Neuro Ripper in his third hand and the projector heads moved with an audible hum, targeting the Thauran, the blue skinned Captain obliged, but he didn't like it one bit as was evident by his facial expression. After he had paid the Pertharian he came to our table with his crew right behind him. He eyed the heavy chest still sitting there before me and said. "You would not be in the market for 800 tons of fine Togar merchandise?" I sipped at my Dai Beer and said: "No, I am not." "You see, I have a hold full of that stuff, and it will sell on Sin 4 or Kaliment for good money. The trouble is, I am a tad short on fuel and these tight Bassett Bastards don't give credit." I raised my head and looked at him: "And why are you boring me with your problems? I am sure the miners here always have need for cheap laborers and after a year or two you'll have enough money to buy fuel, I suppose." He sucked in air and said pointing his finger at me: "I don't think you understand, female. I eat the likes of you for breakfast. I am going to take that chest now, and if you try to stop us, my men will do the same to you what we did to the Togar female." Har Hi said."Touch that chest and you touch nothing ever again again with your own hands." His men drew weapons and he said. "Do the math, Dai, ten against three." The Barkeep yelled: "I don't care what business you have among each other, but no Energy weapons. If you want to brawl with swords and knifes be my guest, but you pay for any damages." Now Crimson Curse got up, smashing his fist onto the metal table so hard it left a sizeable dent. "Enough of this! Freespace is shrinking by the day and the places our kind can rest and trade are not as common as they used to be. It is you trouble makers that spoil it for the rest of us. If you have quarrels duke it out Captain versus Captain as it is our custom." Almost everyone in the Tavern got up, except for a few miners. It appeared Crimson was here with most of his crew. Bloom raised his arms. "Well, so be it then. I fight the female and get the Polos, what a splendid suggestion Ugly Crimson!" Har-Hi shook his head. "That is a bad idea, reconsider. Fight me instead, I let you live/" Bloom laughed. "If she wants to play pirate and fly with the big boys then she needs to fight herself. I have no problem spanking her into submission." I got up so fast my chair flew and crashed into something behind me. I flanked over the table and raked both of my boot heels across his face. My reaction was fueled by the old familiar Olafson rage and my growing dislike of Thaurans. Still in motion I hit the floor and spin kicked the Oghar right next to Bloom for good measure. The Ultronit heels of my boots were terrible weapons at close quarter. Bloom staggered backward his hands trying to stop the blood spraying from his throat wound. I pulled my old Colt and the 45 roared twice and the heavy lead slugs tore into the head of the recovering Oghr, Bloom had dropped to his knees, there was an expression of pain and the certain knowledge of impending death on his face as he reached out with his other hand towards me. There was no mercy in my heart and no feeling of remorse as pointed the hot muzzle of the antique colt at his forehead and ended his misery with a gory explosion of blood and brain. Har Hi had been right behind me, both swords drawn. He had torn through three of Blooms crew with lightning speed and beautiful almost dance like moves. His face was relaxed as ever as Bloom's men litteraly fell to pieces into a gruesome heap of severed body parts of a fourth stared at his arm stumps, his hands lying on the floor still clutching a blaster Our constant cross training showed that Shea was no longer just a science geek but a force to be reckoned with as she had her strange sword at the throat of the second Oghar, cutting pieces out of his armor with little flicks of her wrist. Even our Golden turned out to be much more than just an old man of a dwarflike species. He moved his hand and arm in a strange motion almost as if he threw something, and then pulled at an imaginary string; the effect was deadly and gruesome. One of the Thauran crew members fell to the floor cut in half! Sobody glared at the remaining men and said to his dead victim: "No one pulls a dagger on my Captain!" I looked around and said: "Anyone else thinking I can't play with the big boys? Step on up!" All this had happened so fast that Crimson was still standing. Swift whistled again. "Holy shit!" Har-Hi carefully cleaned his blades with a piece of silk he always carried and said as he put them away. "I did warn him, I might have just clipped an ear of his head. “ Crimson sat back down and said: "Good riddance to Bloom, maybe we can drink in peace now. You Captain Velvet, of course, are welcome to join us here at the Captain's table." The last surviving crewmembers of Bloom's group said: "What of me and the rest of the crew? Are we to report to your ship?" I nodded. " That's right. Go get everyone and report to the Silver Streak." Har-Hi said: "I'll make sure they are properly accommodated." With that he left the tavern. I took a seat at the Captain's table as a representative of the Bassett family approached and said: "I am Kooornt Bassett and I can make you an offer for both ships." I pointed to the Golden and said: "My Quartermaster will take care of that." Sobody grinned from ear to ear and went to a different table immideatly starting to haggle with the Bassett man. Swift looked at me with an expression of respect and a hint of fear: "You certainly live up to your legend and then some." Crimson quaffed another tankard of Oghar brew and ordered a plate of Lum-Lum Chews and then he said with his deep growling voice: "It is a good thing you dealt with that Thauran. Otherwise I would have. He was just like that cursed Red Dragon and his Sinister Alliance, stirring things up too much." He looked around and leaned forward. "He keeps poking the Union like he did, and they might simply roll in. and then all our days are counted." Swift shrugged. "I was considering flying to Itheamh, finding out where their secret meeting place is and then joining the Sinister Alliance. There are rumors they plan for something big." Crimson took one of the Lum-Lum but did not eat, instead he said: "What need do we have for alliances? Is it not the very reason that we do what we do to be free of other men's rules? What good did his last big raid do him? He limped away with a singed aft and no one that went with him retuned.” I shrugged and played the uninformed. "I took a long tour and haven't been in touch with the news lately. Did they attack a Union outpost or something like that?" Crimson chewed with his massive jaws and gave Swift a side look from his small yellow eyes and said after he swallowed: "Aye he did, Outpost 96. Huge Pirate fleet, and a decoy fleet full of ground troops to boot, filled with every gun wielding scum he could hire on Sin 4 and Itheamh. Barely defended he claimed it would be, and yet he got his arse kicked, by a bunch of Wolfcraft Fighters. He was the only one escaping with nothing in his holds but air. If he has some personal vendetta against the Union, let him do it on his own. I'd rather be dead than fly with his Sinister Alliance." He grabbed another Lum-Lum and bit into it with resolve. Swift drank a greenish thick liquid that smelled strongly of fermented fruits and said: "Maybe you are right, you're in this business longer than most.” The Bassett Brother came to me sighed while pointing at Sobody who looked as pleased as a Nubhir wolf that got the big bone, "Smart move, Captain Velvet to have a Golden do business for you. If we had continued haggling I would have been lucky walking out of here with my pants still mine." Sobody got up and came over as well. "I am going with my friend Kooornt and make sure we get paid." I smiled at him and said: "You did well, I assume?" "Considering the location and the small market, yes Captain." After they left Crimson finished a sixth Lum-Lum and said: "Well I am off to go back to business and I suggest you both do the same." He leaned forward once again and lowered his voice as much as he could: "This region isn't going to be safe much longer." Swift made a surprised face. "Why are you saying this? This is still Freespace!" Crimson touched his jeweled encrusted gold encased tusk. "I have it on good authority that the Dai Lord Cam Elf-Na united over 2000 clans under his leadership into one massive mega clan. It is said he is out for revenge. Anyone guilty of dealing with Dai artifacts will feel their wrath. The Bassetts made a killing on Dai scrap, as you know, and he will need lots of raw materials for the Dai Factory Ships if he attacks the Union, which I am certain is his next move." Swift waved his hand."I actually heard the same rumor on Itheamh, the Bassetts have a defense alliance with the Togar and those cats aren't far from here. Togar do keep their contracts, their Queen is known for it." Crimson placed a few coins on the table and said: "I care not what you believe, but it would need more than two thirds of the Togar fleet to defeat 2000 Dai Clans and I doubt the Queen will make such an effort to defend such an unimportant partner as the Bassetts. I think Cam Elf-Na has the power to take on almost anyone in Freespace. No one is really safe. Not Sin 4, not Itheamh, not the Karthanians. It would take the reunification of all Oghar Kingdoms to stop him and that won't happen even if the Galaxy turns its spin; and if he moves across into Union Space he will cut a swath of destruction before the Union can stop him. In any case this area of space is soon to be too hot for any individual space ship." With those words the Oghar Captain got up, tossed a few Iridium coins on the table and left. Swift said: "I am heading for Sin 4. I got a hold full of loot and the pirate market there,is the best place to sell it. If you're heading that direction, Velvet, we could fly together." I nodded in agreement. "As a matter of fact, I am going that way too. So yes, it might be a good idea. I am leaving within the hour as well." That suited me just fine and if everything went according to plan, he would arrive on Sin 4 inside my Cargo bay and inside a Zero Stasis Box if he was lucky. The Pertharian cleaned the table of empty mugs and plates and pointed at the dead pirates. “Do you want them or can I clean up?” “No I have no need for bodies, what doI owe you for the clean up.” “I sell their gear and whatever change and money they have on them will do for payment.” Swift stretched his arms. “Well I am hungry too, but the stench of death soured my apetite, This asteroid has a few decent restaurants in the upper tier. This is where I am headed.” He gestured towards the Pertharian who loaded the dead onto a sturdy hover cart. “Besides the next batch of Lum-Lums might be ala Thauran. Care to join me for dinner?” “Maybe some other time. I have a ship to attend to, and I prefer the fair served in my galley over anyway,” He laughed. “You are lucky then. We take turns preparing meals on the Swift Profit and none of us is a gifted chef. This is the main reason I come here, to eat something that isn't raw or burned. What would I give for a decent food printer, an automated galley or a robo chef.” He got up. “Well if you change your mind, I will be in the Harpir's Lion top tier. If not we will talk tomorrow when we leave for Sin 4 .” I suddenly found myself sitting pretty much alone in the dim tavern. I got up too and decided to check out the Asteroid base a little more. I still contemplated ways to destroy it somehow, knowing full well it was little more than wishful thinking at this point. The tavern was not the only business on this level. There was a ship parts dealer, a merchant selling water and food items in bulk to replenish ship stores. Next to it a place that sold mining tools and other supplies I did not recognize immideatly. There I observed a big human miner in a smudgy yellowis coverall or maybe some sort of utility space suit standing before the supply store, he was half way surrounded by a group of four unsavory looking characters. A Jooltar , a being that looked like a smaller sized Shiss with two arms only and two humans. They wore armor and battle suit pieces and they were armed. At first I paid no real attention and wanted to go on and explore more of the base , or maybe go back to the Tigershark and see about the Togar female but the way the four beings crowded onto the miner told me that there was trouble brewing. The corridor was not wide enough for me to pass by unnoticed or in a safe distance. I could hear the Jooltar say. “Didn't we tell you not to come to the station anymore? It is simply not safe for you.” “I have a right to be here, just as you. Tell him that I will sell my claim.” “That is the problem. If you let us have your claim all problems disapear. You struck it rich didn't you?” “What is it to you? I am digging for 40 years now..” The lizard being raised a club to strike the man. “I think you need a lesson and then we will walk to the Claim office.” The four started to beat the man, who tried to shield his face with his arms. They were mercyless and brutal. I shouldered myself past the four and said. “Would you mind clearing the entrance, no one can get in that store with you crowding the door like that.” For a short moment they all were so surprised about my sudden appearance in their midst that they forgot what they were doing. The Yooltar muttered . “She is right you know we are blocking...” One of the humans whacked the Yooltar. “You stupid mutt, of course we are.” The same human grabbed me by the arm. “You beat it and disapear very fast, or you join this stubborn Roid digger in the infrimary.” “I was in the market to buy one of these things with the yellow handle over there, as I needed exactly one of those. Now there is two things I hate. Unfair situations and being touched unasked.” They started to laugh, “You are quite cheeky...” I grabbed his arm still on my shoulder , right by the wrist and gave it a powerful twist and burried my knee between his legs, The Jooltar was the fastest reacting while I still dealt with the human, but still slow nough for me to stomp on his foot. They weren't a real challenge and a few moments later they littered the ground and didn't move. Now I should scold myself. Killing Bloom earlier on was not really neccesary, and fighting four brawlers about a local affair that didn't mean a thing to our mission was even more foolish. This was not how a Union Officer behaved, not even undercover. The miner came staggering to his feet and stood there unsteady and wobbling. I said to him .”Well mister, they won't bother you for a while. Why don't you find that infirmary they talked about and have yourself fixed up?” He pulled a gahstly looking rag from a belt pouch and pressed it on a bleeding cut over his right eye. “I am going to be alright, Captain Velvet . Thanks to you!” “Well seems you know who I am and since the situation appears to be under control. I am on my way.” “Please wait, Ma'am. Let me make it up to you. You saved my life.” “No worries about that. It was on the house. I don't like unfair situations, its sort of a hooby of mine, not a very sensible hobby mind you.” “Please, it would mean a great deal to me if you come to my rock. I think I have something you might be interested in, something of great value to a pirate like you.” “You just told those thugs you worked for what you have and I certainly don't want to take any valuables from you. I am not hurting for money or loot.” He gestured towards the still unconcious brawlers.”All a miner has to do is buy a licence from the Bassetts, and sell all ore to the Bassett family and he is reasonably safe and protected.” He sighed with sagging shoulders. “That of course does not hold true for family. I am a Bassett and so is the crook good for nothing greedy son of a bitch who sent these bruisers after me.” That made me stop, as I was already on the move.”You are a Bassett, aren't you guys run this place?” He gathered the supplies he had dropped. “This family has over 1000 members, Black Velvet and not all are blood. Have you ever heard of any big family without a feud?” Coming from Nilfeheim with big clans and families and family feuds that lasted centuries I almost immieatly understood.”No I haven't.” I took a bag of his and said.”Alright I am game,show me that valuable whatever it is.” “You are an enigma Black Velvet and I don't mean that because you wear a mask and all the stories they tell of you, being 400 years old and turned into a demon by the monsters of the Igras expanse .” “I had no idea that was rumor, I mean the demon part.” He gestured to a simple hover sleed and put the boxes he carried on the flat cargo area.”My shuttle is all at the end of moring arm two.” I climbed onto the equally simple passenger seat, while he sat behind the two lever controls. As the sled was accelerating to a breathtaking speed of perhaps 30 kilometers and hour at most. He said .”They say you were fleeing from Union ships and took refuge in the Igras expanse a little over 400 years ago. That soup they say is so thick tnat no ship can cross it, and there are many old stories of fiery demons and winged monsters appearing to scoopers , pirates and the occational traveler.” “Do you think I am a demon?” He nodded. “I seen what you did to the Thauran back in Promic's Tavern . I also seen what you did to Ilkesh's bruisers and then you help a dirty dude like me.” I changed the subject asking. “So are you the black sheep of the family or is it that Ilkesh ?” “I do not know what a Black Sheep is, but I think I know what you mean. Neither one of us are very high in the Family hirachy and we are only a little above non related miners and visitors. We pay for almost everything just as them, exceot that in case of an emergency we are supposed to fight for the family. I am digging through these rocks for more than 40 years, Black Velvet, a few weeks ago I stumbled across a rich deposit of Kalimun. Every scoop worth more than all the metal ore I manage to scrape together in a year, and I estimate there are a few million scoops in that roid of mine.” “Kalimun?” I stopped myself in the last moment remembering what Deepa had told me while we were on Kalimant . He nodded and steered the sled up a long steep inclining corridor that was actually the interior one of the mooring arms. The gravitational directional pull changed as we passed inside the corridor. It now appeared level and the area behind us was in a steep incline. “Yes Kalimun and I am no longer just a face among many. I am rich, very rich and that means I am moving up in the family ladder. However a family member that used to be rich is sitting on that spot where I am going to move and he is trying to get my claim to keep his spot and deny me mine.” He stopped the sled at the last air lock door. “To be honest Ms. Velvet, after 40 years of digging, I realized there isn't really much else I want to do. I have my peace when I dig and if truth to be told I would simply give him all that Kalium. I don't care much about family politics and I be rather dead than kissing the Arses of the sons of the Mother .” “But since that Ilkesh used strong arm tactics instead of simply asking for it , you rather take a beating even if they kill you than give or sell it to him,right?” He climed of the sled. “You aren't a Bassett under that mask ? You understand me exactly!” I helped him unload the supplies into the Airlock. “No I am not Bassett, but I am from a place with large families and similar stories.” He wiped his hands on his pants and held it out. “I am Mikesh Bassett .” “Black Velvet , but then you knew that already” I took his hand. “I never thought to get to know a pirate captain. They never give us miners the time of day,” His ship was smaller than the Tullerman and and perhaps an centimeter bigger than a D 20 and not much cleaner than his suit. The smell immideatly took me back to the USS Rosinante , I had captured from scooper raiders. “I know it is not up to par, Ms. Velvet , but it is a short trip and what I wanted to give you will make it worth your while.” “If it is Kalium,I don't really need any.” “I would not drag you out to my rock for Kalium , but if you want to fill your freight bays with a few hundred tons,I throw that in as well.” He steered the small boat away from the Asteroid and accelerated in my estimate with only marginally better acceleration than his hover sleed. I called Har-Hi and told him quietly what I was doing and where I was. Har-Hi cleared his throat. That explains the call we got from local security about two dead and two very seriously injured local thugs, not that this was a very big mystery to us. Any specific orders while you do the local sight seeing tour?” “Keep an eye on our friend, just in case he decides to leave earlier. Other than that stand by I should be back soon,” –!!-- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- My Com piece chirped and Har-Hi's voice came on. “Captain may I ask where you are? The local station security informed us about two dead and two very seriously injured local thugs and...” I told Har-Hi what I was doing. He sighed. “I knew you weren't in any distress, Narth was certain of that, but maybe telling ---------------------------------------------------- Just as we got up one of the Roid miners stepped into my way. He was a big, hairy human with thick underarms, wearing a smudgy darok yellow coveral or space suit and sturdy boots. That he was no threat was evident by him holding his miners helmet in both hands before his chest. “Miss pirate. Please forgive my boldness. “He nervously eyed my hand as it had dropped more out of habit than anything else onto the butt of the Line blaster I was wearing. “But I wondered if I could ask you something.” I wanted to snarl something cold and insulting,but I changed my mind before I spoke and said. “Sure, go right ahead.” He side eyed Swift, whatever he wanted to say was not meant for Swift's ears. The pirate shrugged . Category:Fragments